


Tell me more

by iloveitblue



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brief appearance from JB, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Harry tells Eggsy stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> Not brit-picked so it might not sound as British as I would have liked. 
> 
> This is for the [Fuck 2016 Charity Event](http://fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com/) happening over on tumblr. :)
> 
> To Udunie: I'm so sorry this is late. The holidays had me all swept up. I hope you like this. :) Also, thank you for prompting me, I feel genuinely honored. :D I hope you had a great time during the holidays.

Knowing Harry Hart was an experience All on its own. It felt a lot like riding a rollercoaster. A particularly cruel, and dicey rollercoaster with, maybe, three loop-de-loops - without a seatbelt on. It’s like riding the glass elevator in Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. It’s like interacting with Wade bloody Wilson.

 

It’s terrifying, unpredictable, and completely voluntary. 

At any point in Eggsy’s life, after meeting Harry, he could’ve said ‘ _ Fuck this, Fuck all of you, and Fuck you, especially, Harry Fuckin’ Hart’ _ and promptly walked out of the Kingsman doors. Instead, Eggsy  _ chose _ to stay.

God knows why.

He chose to stay after being put through unbelievable amounts of mind-fuckery courtesy of Kingsman. He chose to stay after watching Harry completely annihilate an entire church. He chose to stay after Harry Hart died outside that very same church. 

Now, as Eggsy stared at the door that separated him from Harry, he’s offered another choice; it’s the same choice he’s been given countless times before, but that didn’t make it any easier - Was Eggsy going to stay or was Eggsy going to finally leave Kingsman, along with Harry and all of his friends. 

Eggsy huffed and shook his head softly, it wasn’t really that much of a choice. His loyalty was to Harry; it always has been and now, standing in front of Harry’s room, his loyalty remains (even if he did want to shoot the guy’s leg, just once, for lying to him).

Eggsy knocked softly on the door, before peeking inside. Merlin briefly looked up from reviewing Harry’s chart then motioned him in. 

JB padded in after Eggsy and jumped up the bed to settle by Harry’s feet. Merlin raised his eyebrow at Eggsy, asking a question without really asking. Eggsy tried not to rub the back of his neck at the display of familiarity  _ his _ dog seemed to be showing Harry. 

“He’s just a real friendly dog.” Eggsy tried to explain.

Merlin did that thing with his eyes where he doesn’t really react aside from blinking slowly before going back to what he was doing - translation: ‘ _ We both know that’s shite but it’s none of my business so I’m not going to ask.’ _

“Harry’s going to wake up again soon.” Merlin started, scribbling something on the chart before putting it back in the compartment at the end of the bed, “He’s going to try and escape. Your mission is to make sure he doesn’t. Do whatever is necessary to keep him in this room, and that needle in his arm.”

“Doesn’t sound too-”

“He tried stabbing the last agent I had watch over him with the IV, so don’t get cocky.” 

Oddly enough, Eggsy could picture that happening. He nodded, “I won’t.” 

Merlin paused just as he was out of the door, “Eggsy, take care of him, will you? He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s shite at taking care of himself.” 

Eggsy felt the corners of his lips tick upward, “Yes, Merlin.” 

Merlin gave him a firm nod, shutting the door behind him. 

Eggsy turned to the man in the cot. Harry looked almost fragile, lying on that bed, bandaged up. Totally unlike the Harry that Eggsy has come to know - the Harry that kicked ass without trying, the Harry that believed Eggsy would become a Kingsman agent, the Harry that saved Eggsy from himself. This Harry was far from that.

Eggsy sat on the uncomfortable looking plastic chair next to Harry’s cot and sighed. He was in deep shit, wasn’t he? No matter what Harry did, Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to hate him. The man lied to him, made him ride an emotional roller coaster, and here he was, sitting vigil beside him.

Eggsy’s hand reached for Harry’s without realizing it, silently asking the older man to please, just, please be okay. He was almost asleep when he felt the hand squeeze his back, and Eggsy was suddenly on high alert. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Eggsy tried to remember the protocol for when Harry woke up but his mind came up blank. Should he phone the nurse’s desk? Should he tell Merlin? “Do you want a glass of water?” He asked instead, noticing how dry Harry’s lips were.

“You look peaceful when you sleep” Harry said instead, his smile quiet and small. 

“You looked dead.” Eggsy frowned, unable to stop himself. He was supposed to wait until Harry was feeling a little bit better before he started grilling him, but his mouth had other plans. “Why’d you lie to me, Harry?”

“Eggsy, I never told you a single thing that wasn’t true.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were alive either. Most people would agree that that’s lying by omission,” Eggsy raised a challenging eyebrow at Harry which seemed to amuse the man if the twinkle in his eyes were anything to go by.

“Unfortunately, my father taught me to believe the opposite.”

“Well, no offence, but your father sounds like a giant arse.”

Harry smiled, “He was. Horrible man, my father.” He shook his head softly, quietly laughing at his own joke, “You know he was the one who endorsed me to Arthur.”

Eggsy hummed, “Makes sense. You’re family.”

“Actually, if I hadn’t aspired to be like my father, I don’t think he would’ve endorsed me. He’s the type of person who actually looks at the individual’s capabilities rather than where they come from.” Harry explained.

“You’re a lot like your dad then.” Eggsy smiled at Harry.

“He would’ve liked you, Eggsy. Strong-willed, resourceful, quick on your feet - characters a perfect Kingsman agent should possess, he’d always say.”

“Oh?” Eggsy said, urging the man to continue telling him about his father.

“It’s all he’d ever say.” Harry nodded, “Kingsman this, Kingsman that. I never knew who my father was before he became a Kingsman agent. My bedtime stories were his declassified missions. A child could only take so much until they start to get curious and dream.”

“So, Lil’ Harry Hart always wanted to be a Kingsman, huh?”

“I wanted to be a knight of the round table until I was twelve and then I realized that being a Kingsman agent was the closest I could get to that dream.”

Eggsy smiled, “Let me guess, you wanted to be Galahad?”

“Lancelot, actually.”

“‘Course,” Eggsy huffed a laugh. “Was your dad Lancelot?” 

“He was Percival. He was the next in line to be Arthur by the time I was in training but he died before he could be crowned.”

Eggsy squeezed Harry’s hand a little tighter, “I’m sorry, that must have been hell.” 

“It made squeezing the trigger at Mr. Pickles’ head harder, that’s for sure, but nothing I couldn’t muddle through.” 

“Harry,” Eggsy’s eyebrows bunched. His thumb brushed across Harry’s knuckles, comforting the older man.

“Merlin was the only one who saw me cry. He promised not to tell anyone, and I told him I didn’t care. He told me he still wasn’t going to tell anyone. That’s when I knew Merlin was going to be my dearest friend.” 

“Tell me more about your dad.” Eggsy urged. Harry seemed to like telling stories about his father and if it put Harry in a good mood, then all the better. A happy Harry was definitely easier to deal with than a grumpy Harry. 

“Well, Ninety percent of the items inside my home belonged to my father. I had to get rid of most his things when I moved to a smaller house, but I kept my favorites. It’s what I started with.”

“I think the only thing I have that was my dad’s was the pin you gave me. Mum had to sell most of our stuff when things started to get rough.” Eggsy shared, “Glad I kept the pin though,” He smiled.

“I’m glad you did too,” 

“Go on,” Eggsy told him, and Harry nodded, pausing for a bit. 

Harry continued to tell Eggsy about his father, stories that remained in the back of Harry’s mind as he grew older. He told Eggsy about the time his father almost burnt the Christmas Ham to a smoldering crisp because the Russian mob followed him home and broke in. They ended up having to carve the burned bits off of the ham, leaving behind only a quarter of the original size. Harry said it was one of his fondest memories of his father. 

An hour of Harry’s stories later, Eggsy felt his eyelids droop. He was starting to get sleepy. It made sense now that he thought about it. He hasn’t slept in three days, not to mention he just got back from a very exhausting mission - terrorists don’t tend to foil their own plans so Eggsy had to step in. So sitting next Harry’s cot while listening to his stories made for the perfect way to relax his nerves and get his body to rest, no matter how uncomfortable the plastic chair was. 

That didn’t make for a very proper gentleman though, so Eggsy tried his best to stifle his yawn when he felt one coming. He ended up looking ridiculous with his lips shut and his jaw wide open. 

Harry chuckled softly and asked, “Would you like to go home now?” 

“No,” Eggsy answered immediately, “I want to stay here with you.” 

“You look like you need a week’s worth of sleep,” Harry observed, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just go home to rest? I can handle myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Eggsy remained quiet, he wasn’t willing to tell Harry that he didn’t want to leave Harry on the off chance that he disappears again. “I’d rather listen to your stories.” Eggsy said instead. 

“Eggsy, really, you’re about to fall over from exhaustion,” Harry said with a firm look. “You need to sleep.” 

Eggsy waved the concern off, “I’ll sleep later. Just tell me more, I like hearing your voice.” 

Harry huffed and looked around before his eyes lit up with an idea. He started scooching away from Eggsy until a reasonable amount of space remained beside him. “You don’t want to go home, why not just sleep here?” He offered, patting the space.

“Harry, I can’t.  _ You _ need to rest.”

“Come now, I’ve had plenty of rest. All I do these days is rest. You’re only resting your eyes for a few hours. It can’t hurt.” Harry shrugged. 

Eggsy thought it over and over in his head and the idea of sleeping really is tempting. Plus Harry would be right there. Eggsy could listen to Harry’s voice as he fell asleep. The cot definitely looked like it was big enough to hold two grown men. 

“Are you sure?” Eggsy asked, making sure that Harry wasn’t just doing this to be polite. 

Harry didn’t answer. Instead, he stretched out his arm towards Eggsy and waited for the young man to take it. Eggsy took his glasses, his coat, and his sidearms off, putting the items on the overbed table, before he removed his shoes and climbed the cot. 

It took them a minute of maneuvering around to get the perfect position where they were both comfortable but after that, Eggsy felt his whole body practically turn to jelly. His head rested on Harry’s upper arm and his forehead was next to Harry’s heart. Their legs were a tangled mess, and their arms were around each other. If this was any other person, Eggsy would probably annoyed at the loss of his personal space, but as it was, he was all too happy to lose it. 

Eggsy’s eyes started to close when he said, “Continue your story. I wanna know how it ends.” 

“Of course, my dear boy.” Harry replied, a smile in his voice. 

Eggsy could’ve sworn that he felt Harry kiss his head, but that might have been the fatigue talking. Harry Hart wouldn’t have done something like that, would he? Regardless, Eggsy fell asleep shortly with Harry’s voice lulling him to sleep and Harry’s presence telling him everything was right with the world.

A few hours later, Merlin will check up on them to find the two quietly snuggling, both sound asleep and JB by their feet. He’ll smile and congratulate himself for a plan perfectly executed. He should’ve started using Eggsy to get Harry to stay put a long time ago, if that was all it took.


End file.
